


Nothing Quite Like This

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Biological Imperative, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Isaac, nothing is quite like his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Quite Like This

To Isaac, nothing is quite like the call of his Alpha. It's like a song in his heart, the wind in his hair, the sun on his face. He never falters, never falls—he can't fall, can't fail, when he follows that voice. Nothing compares to that force of nature: calming, reassuring, yet frightening and strong, stronger than education or rearing. It goes deep, to the very roots, to the essence of his being that knows only instinctual reaction.

To Isaac, nothing is quite like the call of his Alpha—until he's been claimed thoroughly, and then there's nothing but that, nothing quite like that: the push and pull, the heat and the chill, breaking, soundless, but not.

Isaac rears up, keens, flails, without knowing any of it. He's lost in the warmth, the promise—how ever distant, how ever fleeting—to belong, to serve a purpose, to _be_. He can't even tell what's happening, for all he feels is wholeness, unbrokenness, despite being broken, violated even, despite being used and possibly abused—this heat, this very physical heat that radiates from Derek has conquered Isaac as well, sweeps him off the shore and to the open sea where there is no anchor, no rescue, only deep waters and never-ending freedom.

Isaac rears up, keens, flails, as Derek pounds into him, harder and faster with every thrust, until Isaac can't tell where his Alpha's movements stop and his own begin. His sane mind has long left him to pure bliss, an emotion so overpowering that every nerve and every muscle, every fiber in Isaac's body vibrates with it until he screams it out—“More! More!”—and just as he briefly believes that he will die from the intensity, it increases and tears a howl from his throat.

To Isaac, nothing is quite like his Alpha. Nothing compares to their instinctual and physical bond. Although he can't explain it, can't put a name on any of it, he knows deep inside that it's right. That it's his destiny to obey and to please.

And even if _destiny_ may be an overly epic concept … it's still the best damned thing in the world to be fucked in and out of sanity every once and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Full Moon Ficlet's challenge #117: _Intoxication_.  
>   
>  Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
